


According to You

by zaphodsgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaphodsgirl/pseuds/zaphodsgirl
Summary: It's about time to realize who appreciates Dean for exactly what he is.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	According to You

### Work Text:


End file.
